


Timing Is Everything

by bluegeekEM



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Budding Romance, F/F, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: On a day that Peggy had thought would be only for goodbye, she receives an unexpected hello.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 fandom_stocking exchange. I hope you enjoy!

Peggy stayed on the bridge despite the mild chill and the wind blowing her hair into a nest until the sunset faded from gold and orange to a deep purple and blue. A few hearty stars began to peep out despite the light from the city. She imagined Steve’s blood, now dispersing with the river's current, finally free from scrutiny in a way its maker never got to enjoy. With her hand on the railing revealing pale, faded lettering barely visible on her wrist beneath her watch, Peggy said one final goodbye to the man who was her soulmate, swiped at her damp cheeks, and began to walk back to Mr. Jarvis and the waiting car.

* * * 

Peggy’s return to her new home was greeted with what she could only describe as a squeal of delight.

“Peg! Peg! Finally, you’re back!”

Peggy missed the rest of what Angie’s was saying, something about colors and needing a staircase to reach her bed, distracted as she was by a burning, tingling sensation running up the outside of her hip. A very peculiar sensation that, despite having experienced it only once before, was nevertheless instantly familiar.

“Peg? Peg, are you listening to me? Has the enormity of this ridiculous home being entirely for _us_ finally hit you?”

Peggy realized that her mouth was gaping a bit and that it couldn’t possibly be the right response to whatever conversation Angie _thought_ they were having, but she just needed a moment. She was tired, sore of both body and heart, and now incredibly, unbelievably shocked.

Angie, a quick study on all things Peggy Carter-related, must have realized that all was not right in Peggy’s world, because she was suddenly right in front of Peggy, a hand on either of her shoulders, looking into Peggy’s face. “Whoa, there, Peg. Maybe we should get you onto the sofa. Or would a sofa in a place like this be called something swanky like _settee_? No matter, come this way, right-“

“Angie.” Peggy had to tell her, she couldn’t wait. What if Angie wasn’t-? Well, only one way to find out, she supposed. How could this even be possible? “Angie, you’re not going to believe this, but I think-“

“Oh!” Angie practically jumped out of her heels, and Peggy found herself switching from the supported to the support _er_ as Angie slapped both of her hands to the center of her chest and gasped. “Peggy, what?”

“So, you too, I take it?”

Angie’s eyes were wide as she turned her gaze from her own hands to Peggy’s face and back. She lifted her hands and, after the briefest of hesitations, lifted her camisole and blouse away from her body and peered down. “Oh, my. I’d always wondered what that felt like, but I never thought- Peg!”

Angie’s suddenly increase volume caused Peggy to startle and look around for threats before Angie grabbed her hands and held them in a tight grip.

“Oh, Peg, does this mean-? You, too? I mean, are you my-?”

At the expression of surprise and delight in Angie’s face, Peggy couldn’t resist the wave of relief and pleasure that suffused her. “Why, yes, I do believe I am. Hello, Soulmate.”


End file.
